


一出好戏

by utopiate3055



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M, Play writer/novelist Fletcher, Private investigator Ray
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiate3055/pseuds/utopiate3055
Summary: Ray知道自己是这里最好的私人侦探，但他也有解决不了的难题：Fletcher。
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

**机关枪，刀，手枪**

**一个好的故事总是从中间开始。**

“去左边的房间看看。你到院子里去。”浓重的俄罗斯口音。

Ray只能从缝隙里看见一双黑色的皮鞋朝自己的方向走了过来，另外的两个人往其他的两个方向走去。Ray的手里有一把匆忙取下的菜刀，他不确定Fletcher在房子的哪个位置，他很担心。但眼下，他要专注于眼前的威胁。

黑皮鞋正在接近。Ray努力让自己的呼吸声平稳到几乎不存在，刀的手柄被他握得很紧，Ray把所有的注意力都集中到手里金属的凉意和重量上。吧台桌下留给他的位置并不多，他尽力让自己贴到内侧。黑皮鞋在桌子附近停留了一刻，Ray几乎能感到俄罗斯人的目光像激光一般越过桌面扫视着房间。

对方没看到他。黑皮鞋继续往前。Ray在心里轻轻的松了一口气。当然，Ray不认为自己的身手会比这三位不速之客中任何一人差，但他也不是个异想天开的傻瓜，打算用菜刀和三个拿着机关枪大摇大摆的走进别人庭院的亡命徒拼命。他可不是Fletcher。

Ray在听到黑皮鞋缓慢的踏上楼梯时放松了一些，他估摸着对方已经看不到他的藏身之处了，Fletcher估计也不在楼上，他大概是在仓库或者车库之类的地方。三位不速之客端着机关枪大摇大摆的闯入院子，对屋内一通扫射时Fletcher刚离开去取烧烤需要的木炭，而Ray正在准备给自己和Fletcher倒两杯威士忌，并反应迅速的躲在了桌子后面。现在是周二的早晨，Fletcher平日里这个时候总在上城一栋高级大厦的编辑室里。他们或许认定了没人在家，但还是准备充分。反正Fletcher住的这个豪宅离最近的邻居也有个两三公里，哪怕发生了枪战也没人听到。

而他们的目标，Fletcher，或者说Fletcher所拥有的 **那件东西，** 是Raymond Smith这辈子最严重的头痛的源头，也是为什么这片地方方圆八百里，或许是全英格兰，最优秀的私人侦探，现在狼狈不堪的躺在冰冷的地上，身边只有一把菜刀防身的原因。不过说实在的，一把菜刀对于Ray来说已经足够防身了。

要紧事是Fletcher在哪里。

Ray正想不出声地从桌子底下溜出来，院子外却突然传来了车库门打开的声响。正在上楼的黑皮鞋立马飞速的转身下楼，Ray迅速把身子收了回来，目送对方往声音的方向夺门而出。

糟了，Ray在心里暗暗骂道。他立马起身，紧跟着刚才的那人的路线往门口移动。他挂着在入口的大衣里有一把手枪，Ray熟练的把它握在手里，解开了保险栓，身子紧贴在打开一条缝的门口，从门缝里望去，试图搞明白发生了什么。

一辆汽车的背影正消失在大门外，三个气急败坏的歹徒在互相朝着对方叫骂着什么，最终看上去他们达成了某种协议，一位跑去开了停在后院的车，两位还在骂骂咧咧的家伙推搡着上了车，用绝对不算安全的速度往之前那辆汽车的方向追去。

Ray叹了口气。好吧，至少现在看来Fletcher还活着。只是现在。他不知道Fletcher给自己的那一大笔钱是打算让自己保护他的安全到何种地步，但不管怎样，Raymond不想欠Fletcher，但他也不想杀人——哪怕是自我防卫。

Ray把安全栓又扣上，看来一时他们是不会回来了。Ray回头看了眼屋内的一片狼籍，漂亮的落地窗和精致的维多利亚式花瓶全被打碎了，但他猜Fletcher并不在意那些东西。酒瓶也被打碎了几个，Ray承认，这倒是非常可惜。

Fletcher的驾驶技术Ray没有什么机会领教，平时总是他在开车，Fletcher则坐在一旁忍受着宿醉的头痛或者熬夜带来的恶心。但Fletcher也不是个傻瓜，虽然有时候Ray怀疑他的脑子是否总是清醒。他应该不会有事，但愿如此。

比起这个，Ray更头疼的是他现在对自己所处的境地一无所知。他为什么会在这个对一个独身作家来说显得过于豪华的房子里，被几个俄罗斯黑帮用机关枪扫射？这一切的答案只有Fletcher知道，但Fletcher现在正在驾驶座上逃命。

但那只是Ray的想象。Fletcher当然没有在逃命，他完好无损的在自己的家里。Fletcher是个有钱并爱追求新鲜科技的家伙，他当然有自动车库和大门以及一辆最新的Tesla model x自驾车。

当Fletcher突然把手搭在Ray的肩膀上时Ray吓得几乎发出被捉弄的小女孩似的尖叫，几乎。Fletcher对此感到非常愉快，但受捉弄的对象显然不这么想。Ray一把将Fletcher摁到墙壁上，左手臂抵着他的喉咙，右手则用枪指着Fletcher小腹往下的地方。

“你 最 好 解 释 一 下 这 他 妈 的 是 什 么 情 况，Fletcher。”Ray的眼睛透露着他的怒气和认真，“如果你还想要这个的话。”Ray用枪口抵了抵Fletcher的某个重要部位。

“别这么挑逗我，亲爱的，你知道我喜欢这样。”Fletcher显然没有被吓到，反而挂上了他惯有的狡猾笑容，在Ray的压制下有些别扭的动了动。Ray离得太近了，他强壮的手臂抵得Fletcher有些呼吸困难，金属的枪管隔着布料摩擦着Fletcher的敏感部位。Fletcher正了正神色，“说真的，Raymond，你没打开保险栓，而且我快硬了。”

这句话非常有效。

Ray放开了Fletcher，脸上的表情像是不小心看到了两只老鼠在做爱。Ray总是忘记Fletcher有多没下限，Fletcher能让Ray做的所有事都跟性挑逗有关。他们确实上过床，而Ray至今没明白自己为什么能忍受Fletcher直到现在，更别说为什么当初接下这个令他头痛不已，现在更是差点丢了命的案子。

“你最好从头说起。”Ray的声音听起来比他感到的还要疲惫。

“好吧，好吧，”Fletcher理了理被Ray扯歪的衣领。

“我们的故事是这样开始的——”Fletcher从口袋里摸出了他标志性的墨镜然后戴上，他看起来比起个作家更像是个电影导演。Fletcher抬起手，在门上故作姿态地有节奏地敲了五下，“咚咚，咚，咚咚。”


	2. “绅士们”

**第二章： “绅士们”**

咚咚，咚，咚咚。

Ray已经敲了第三次门了。他的耐心已经到了极限，或许直接翻进花园打破窗户进去还方便点。反正那混球有的是钱。

“稍等，Ray，“Fletcher的声音从扬声器里都听起来有气无力，”你来得太早了，亲爱的。”

“Fletcher，你这个不用工作的懒鬼，现在是星期一的中午十二点。你最好把你的屁股从那张kingsize大床上挪起来给我开门。”

Fletcher大概花了一个世纪那么久才来到门口给Ray开了门，脸上还是一副没睡醒的样子，身上还穿着睡衣。“早上好，Raymond。”Fletcher强拉出一个笑容，试图讨好眼前明显非常不快的私人侦探。

“你该修修你的门铃了，”Ray没等Fletcher请他进去就自己进了客厅，熟练的找到沙发坐了下来，“我站在外面敲门像个傻瓜，而你又像个聋子。”

“你知道我讨厌门铃声，那东西像个电钻往你脑子里钻，”Fletcher皱了皱鼻子表示厌恶，厨房的水壶刚刚烧好。“要茶吗，亲爱的？”Fletcher还在试图讨好。

“不要糖，谢谢。”Ray无视了Fletcher的尝试。

茶叶的香气让Ray稍微放松了一点，Fletcher去换上了衬衫和牛仔裤，回到客厅时Fletcher已经褪去了睡意，满面笑容的他看上去精神多了。在一栋远离市区的豪宅里躲避夏日正午毒辣的日光并享用惬意的下午茶听上去很不错，Ray喝了口茶想到。今天早上本来有个没多大意思的案子需要他去处理——那丈夫多半是染上了毒瘾而不是和年轻女子出轨，但Ray很不擅长处理这种家庭事务，女人的眼泪和男人的懦弱都让他不适。所以昨天接到Fletcher的电话拜托他来他家一趟时，Ray难得的对Fletcher的及时出现感到松了口气。

“你说你有件公事想要拜托我，”Ray动作优雅的放下茶杯，无视了Fletcher在墨镜棕色镜片后微笑的欣赏，“你最好别 **又** 在浪费我的时间，Fletcher。我有自己的时间表，我可以去做点更重要的事。”

“在大太阳底下去找那个瘾君子丈夫吗？还是那个离家出走的贵族小姐？”Fletcher不以为然地笑笑，举起一根手指，做作地停顿了一下重新说道，“还是在帮你的前老板教训不听话的混混？”

“我已经不为Mickey工作了，你知道这点，Fletcher。”Ray语气里有些愠怒，微微皱起了眉头，但并没打算给Fletcher点教训。“你知道我不喜欢到处乱挥拳头。还有，我以后再也不会跟你说我工作上的事了，离我工作上的事远点，Fletcher。”

“哦你当然会的，宝贝。”Fletcher笑了，朝Ray举起茶杯，“除了我之外还有谁能给你排忧解难呢？帮你一下子找到那些被忽视的小细节？再说了，我又不打算把你的客户们写进我的书里，我帮你的忙全靠个人兴趣，亲爱的Ray。”

尽管Ray想要否认，他不得不承认Fletcher是对的，作家的想象力确实帮了他不少忙。“或许你更适合我的工作，Fletcher。你的无耻和厚脸皮会让你成为最抢手的私家侦探。”

“你过誉了，你知道我经不起表扬的。”Fletcher从墨镜后抛了个媚眼。Ray觉得或许现在离开这地方，去太阳底下曝晒三个小时或许是个更好的选择。

“好了好了，让我们来谈正事，Ray。”Fletcher话锋一转，正了正神色，并从身后拿出一个东西递给Ray：一个信封。

Ray从Fletcher手里接过信封仔细看了起来，是邮局常见的样式，大概是笔记本电脑的大小。从信封上的褶皱看来，里面装的东西大概是一叠文件之类的东西。信封上填写的信息除了Fletcher的地址外还有一个陌生的地址：235号23街7大道，Black W. 看来这是他们的寄件人的地址和名字，但Ray怀疑其中任何一个是真的。

Ray翻看着信封确定他没有漏掉什么，但它看起来极为普通。“这里面的东西呢？”Ray有些不解为什么Fletcher把他叫来这里只是给他个信封。

“我很抱歉，但我不能把它给你看，Ray。实际上我刚和我的编辑通完话，他很感兴趣，并且坚持我不要把它展示给其他人。”Fletcher的表情看起来很真诚，Ray觉得他应该没骗自己，但被归类为”其他人“这点还是让Ray有些不快。

“所以是有粉丝给你寄来了机密素材，大作家Fletcher？“Ray甚至没意识到自己的语气听起来很酸涩。

“不，不，其实更像是个写好了的剧本，但你知道，我不知道作者是谁，著作权……”Fletcher显得有些紧张，Ray看得出Fletcher在脑子里思索着可以透露给自己的信息。

“是关于什么的？”Fletcher的难堪让Ray心情好了一些。对方显然也放松了一些，又带上了狡猾的笑容，“是一个关于‘绅士们’的故事。”Fletcher有些神秘地朝Ray眨了眨眼。

“绅士们？”Ray饶有趣味地问道。说实话，这个可比到处贴寻人启事有意思多了。

“没错，绅士们。”Fletcher喝了口茶，“你知道，不止英国人里才有绅士。还有美国绅士，亚洲绅士，如此等等，你明白吗？”

“我不确定你到底想说什么，但我会尽我所能。你是客户，Fletcher。”Ray把信封放回自己的公文包，他该回去了。

“你这就要走了吗？或许我们可以一起吃个午餐？户外烧烤？你觉得怎么样，Ray？”Fletcher绕过桌子，在准备起身的Ray身边坐下，挡住了Ray的去路。“这样的好天气坐在办公桌后一整天实在太浪费了。”

Ray任由Fletcher的手搭上自己的膝盖，语气没有起伏，“我今天是来办公事的，Fletcher。”

Fletcher的表情立马转为故作委屈，“你有时候也太冷淡了，Ray。你知道，有很多粉丝对我很热情。”

Ray捉住了Fletcher从他膝盖往大腿上转移的手，扯出一个毫无笑意的笑容，“这你倒提醒我了，我今天出门的时候bunny告诉我有人专程想要找你呢。”

Fletcher显得有些惊喜，“哦是吗？什么样的人？”

“你不会喜欢的，Fletcher，bunny说对方是位娇小的女士。”Ray容许了Fletcher靠得更近。

“那听起来确实不像我喜欢的类型。你很清楚我的喜好，Ray。”Fletcher拉过Ray的领子，给了他一个缠绵的吻。两人亲吻时像是打算夺走对方口腔里所有的空气，分开时Ray感到周围似乎又升高了几度。

Ray的手机不和时宜的响起了铃声。“该死，”Ray理了理自己的领子，平复了一下自己的呼吸，有些忙乱地找到了手机，是bunny打来的。

“老板，Mr. Pearson有事找你。”该死，又有件麻烦事。Ray在心里把这个归罪于Fletcher的乌鸦嘴，尽管他知道Fletcher跟这个没关系。“我知道了。给Mr. Pearson回话，我今天下午去见他。”

”看来你是真得走了。“Fletcher靠在沙发上撇着嘴角。Ray知道他这个表情。

Ray叹了口气，“你不祝我好运吗，Fletcher？”

Fletcher读出来Ray的言下之意，脸上的不快一扫而光，凑近Ray又给了他一个吻。

Ray踏出门的时候感觉太阳格外刺眼，公文包里的信封感觉很沉。他本以为Fletcher来找他的不过是件小事，但看起来每次遇见Fletcher事情从来不会这么简单。

Ray花了十几分钟才叫到一辆出租，心里又骂了一次Fletcher住在这该死的富人区。但Ray承认，这样的天气在户外烧烤确实很诱人。或许下一次来的时候他可以坐在Fletcher的花园里好好喝一杯，Ray知道Fletcher家的大门永远为他敞开——只是有时候需要敲好几次门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇和无意道别的感觉不太一样，更活泼欢快，这篇的设定是两人（大概是）恋爱关系。不管干哪一行都爱调戏Raymond的Fletcher和不管干哪一行都拿Fletcher没办法的Ray都好可爱，我爱他们（哭泣


	3. 第三章：狮子，猎人

**第三章：狮子，猎人**

今天的天气真是热得过分。

Ray坐在出租车上，感觉自己没有一寸皮肤不在流汗。出租车司机显得很淡定，抱歉地向Ray解释车上的空调坏了，他显然比Ray更适应炎热的夏季。极度悔恨当初没有开车出门的私人侦探不甘心地打开了车窗，柏油路和烧焦的轮胎的气味混合着温热的风向他袭来。Ray叹了口气，这总比闷死在散发着放了三天的麦当劳气味的出租车后座强。

出租车在一条布满树荫的僻静街道停下，着装考究的男人几乎迫不及待地下了车。Ray看起来就属于这样的街区： 一排不高但风格各异的建筑并肩而立，展示着当季的高级时装的橱窗，典雅的仿罗马式大理石店面，同样纯白色的纱质窗帘，乌木和海洋调的熏香，街角还有一家可以为你的胡须一根根修整和抹油的理发店。Raymond Smith看上去属于他们的一员: 年轻富有的新一代嬉皮士。

当然，如果你足够了解Raymond，你就不会下这样的结论。但大多数人并不会有机会了解更多，Ray甚至是有些刻意地蓄起修剪漂亮的胡须，哪怕是像这样的热天也一丝不苟地打好领带，量身定制的高级西装是他的伪装——他的富有顾客们只需要看到这些。

Ray从这条街上的第三家手冲咖啡店旁一个不太起眼的狭窄入口上了二楼，迎面而来的是一扇颜色介于深蓝与乌黑之间的木门，门上有着简洁优美的雕花，并嵌着一块颜色闪耀的黄铜，其上用优美的衬线字体拼写着 “RS事务所”。Ray推开大门，任由一股空调的凉爽气息像把他身上的热浪带走。bunny正在吧台处收拾两只杯子，抬头向Ray微微点了点头表示问候。“需要喝些什么吗，boss？”

“冰水，谢谢。”Ray叹了口气，把身后的门关上，然后让自己陷进了沙发里。

事务所——就像这个含糊不清的名字一样，其内部的装修风格也令人摸不着头脑。墨蓝色从房门延续到了墙壁，由一块整木构成桌面的桌子是Ray会客的地方，围绕着它的是纯白色的皮质沙发和两只成对的雕花圈椅，它们的坐垫覆盖着绿色的天鹅绒。在房间的正中央铺着一块颜色柔和的几何图形地毯，让人联想起Hilma af Klint的画作。事务所本该拥有的东西——摆满精装本的书架，堆着办公用品的公文桌，笔记本电脑，统统不见踪影。取而代之的是一个装备齐全的开放式吧台，黄铜制的杯架，还有各式佳酿陈列在橱柜中。房间的采光很好，白色的纱帘柔和了刺眼的阳光。任何一个第一次走进这里的人都会相信这是一个室内设计师在曼哈顿soho区的单人loft，绝不会想到这是一个侦探事务所。但Ray有他的解释：在舒适的环境顾客们才能放松，他们喜欢被当作客人而不是雇主。而且Ray脸上的表情绝对会保持完美——哪怕他们的故事龌蹉不堪。

Bunny拿着倒好的冰水放在桌上，Ray向他道谢。“刚才有人来过？”Ray问道。

“是的，”bunny耸耸肩，把两只杯子擦干放回杯架。“还记得我早些时候向你提起的那位女士吗？”Ray沉默地点点头。bunny继续到“她又来找你，我说你不在，她没留下电话就走了。就在你回来前的几分钟。”

“她还是来找Fletcher的？”Ray感到奇怪，很少有人知道他和Fletcher交好，但如果那位女士不知情就更奇怪了，如果是电影明星或是歌手就算了，谁会去找一个名气作家呢？再说了，谁会为了这种事专门来找他？要雇用Ray可不便宜。

“没错，”bunny笑了笑，他看起来也不明白这是怎么一回事，“她还是来找你那个老头子作家朋友的。”

“公平来说，他还算不上老头子。”Ray莫名感觉自己有必要辩护这一点。但显然bunny并不在意。

“没留下姓名？什么都没有？”

“抱歉，我没能问出来。她不愿说。”

Ray决定暂时还是把这事抛在脑后，然后把杯子里剩下的水一饮而尽。虽然现在的人们做出什么事都不奇怪，但也不排除她是Fletcher的某位前女友想要重温旧情——虽然Ray也不确定Fletcher是否有过前女友，狡猾的作家总是对他自己的私人生活讳莫如深。

Ray抬起手腕查看时间，现在已经是下午三点多了。再过一会儿就到了该出门的时间，现在Ray打算喝上一杯加了冰的威士忌，好让自己有勇气再次面对毫无减退的热量。Ray待会儿的目的地是一栋坐落在市郊的纯白色别墅，就像明信片上的那样，别墅有着修剪工整滴着露珠的草坪，衬衣和别墅本身一样洁白的管家，最引人注目的是与白色外墙形成鲜明对比的，在别墅外环绕一圈的鲜艳浓烈的卡罗拉玫瑰。这样一座如同舞台般戏剧的城堡里，住着国王与他的王后。Mickey——现在Ray更愿意叫他Mr. Pearson，是Ray的前雇主。毋庸置疑，Mickey是个能给任何人都留下深刻印象的人物。没人会将Mickey——如今英国的大麻皇帝，同肮脏的房车营地联系起来，定制的西服显然也可以擦去他手上沾染的鲜血。但Ray了解Mickey，或者说Mickey这样的人：狮子总是渴望鲜血。

Ray不是个喜欢多事的人。Mickey给了他丰足的报酬，Ray对此表示感激。Mickey对于与自己的利益不冲突的人抱有仁慈，所以当他最得力的手下提出退出时，狮子表示了宽恕。但这种宽恕背后有着潜在的交易：Ray欠他一个不小的人情。不是所有人沾了鲜血还能干干净净地脱身。

Ray很乐意偿还Mickey的人情，他很欣赏Mickey。但不知为什么，或许是因为今天早晨自己做了个愚蠢的决定，又一次听信了那个混球作家的鬼话，Ray感觉心底有些不安。

Bunny出门去给那位太太送去坏消息，她真够不幸的。Ray靠在吧台享用自己的威士忌，在心里为那位除了丈夫一无所有的女士感到一丝悲哀。她知道了丈夫的恶习又能去哪里呢，她可没有富足的家境，而现在上流社会又把她给宠坏了。她哪儿都去不了，她被驯养了。当她意识到这一点时，现在的奢华享受已经给她戴上了项圈。

这就是你为什么转行，Ray。你简直是我见过最有正义感的家伙，却偏要去当个匪徒。Fletcher某次对他说的话有些不合时宜的在脑海里响起来。

今天自己似乎怎么也摆脱不了Fletcher。Ray有些懊恼，饮尽了杯中最后一滴酒精，他该启程了。

Ray正在对着吧台旁边的镜子整理有些不整的领带，门口却传来了三声节制的敲门声。或许是今早的那位神秘女子，Ray不确定。事务所还在营业，门没有锁，但来访者显然打算等着里面的人来应门。

“请稍等。”Ray理好领带，向着大门走去，打开门后却发现是熟悉的来访者，但这更让人感到惊讶。

“希望没有打扰到你，Ray。”Mickey的语气非常轻松随意，但Ray知道Mickey这次要拜托自己的事绝不是他希望的那样轻松。

“当然没有，我正打算出门。我本以为你的意思是在你那边谈生意？”Ray给Mickey让出道路，后者微笑着进了会客厅。Mickey不论在哪总有主人的派头。

“我很抱歉，情况有变。我觉得有必要提早日程，从我那到这里的交通比去程快两小时。”Mickey有些开玩笑地说道，在沙发上先坐了下来。

“是什么事这么紧急，Mickey？你可以发邮件或者给我打个电话的。”Ray端上两杯冰水，语气有些疑虑。

“很抱歉，Ray，我或许本该早些来找你。”Mickey喝下几口冰水，“我们浪费了一点时间。”Ray注意到Mickey或许没有他表现出来的那样镇静。

“到底怎么回事，Mickey。”

Mickey坐直了身子，忽然又恢复了一贯的风度和威严。“四天前，我们的一个设施被一个记者给发现了。”

该死。Ray知道这意味着大事不妙。

“工坊是半夜被闯入的。当时只有一个年轻人当夜班，可偏偏他那晚喝得烂醉。那记者盯上了我们不短时间，可却没人发现。直到昨天David在查看监控记录时才发现了不对劲。”Mickey从上衣口袋里拿出两张照片，Ray接过来，仔细研究起来。照片上是一辆红色的小汽车，但不像是现在的复古时髦的那种，另一张照片给他的信息更少，只是一个模糊的背影，看上去是个小个子的男人。

“他脸上戴了面罩一类的东西，找不出他是谁。”Mickey拿出一个小小的u盘放在桌上，用手指推给Ray。

“我们找到的东西不多。但我知道你能找到这家伙。”Mickey坐直了身子，面带微笑，“你是我知道的最好的猎人，Ray。”

“我会尽力，Mickey。”

送走了Mickey，房间里的气氛终于轻松了一些。Ray把东西都放进装着Fletcher的信封的公文包，感觉头又开始隐隐作痛。今天一整天他都在接受各种各样的难题，却一个答案都找不到。Ray难得地感觉有些挫败，或许私家侦探也不太适合自己，他讨厌没有控制感。或许Fletcher又有别的就业建议，或者别的什么关于Ray的性格解析，但最令Ray讨厌的是，Fletcher往往是对的。

或许Fletcher能给自己找出点头绪。精明的猎人也有头昏脑胀的日子，而此时就是狡猾狐狸的最佳出场机会。Ray看了眼时钟，现在出门的话能赶上晚餐时间。

Ray掏出手机，没花多少时间就找到了收信人。“晚餐？”

还没放下手机，对方就已经发来了回复。Ray真的怀疑Fletcher是不是在时刻监视着自己。

“当然” ，配有一个贱贱的笑脸，当然。

“你那时候还完全不知道自己在干什么，对不对，Raymondo？”

Fletcher停下了他激情洋溢的表演，带着故作神秘地微笑和语气反问Ray。而被质问的那一方早就在气头上：“你他妈一早就知道，对不对？我就不应该对你抱有任何妄想，该死的。我那天晚上去找你，不，从早上起，或者说我从一开始认识你就是个错误，你这彻头彻尾的狡猾黑心的混蛋。”

一如既往，Fletcher没有任何动摇，相反换上了一副委屈的表情。“我发誓，亲爱的，用我们之间纯洁无暇的肉体关系发誓，我一开始真的不知道——但这可比我自己编排的剧本棒多啦！”

Ray看上去已经想在Fletcher的脑门上开上个拳头大小的窟窿，但他没这么做，因为显然（从Fletcher的肢体语言上看来），导演要开镜了——

Fletcher开门的速度显然比早晨快了，Ray看着一打开门满面笑容的Fletcher有着想要立马回头的冲动。显然自己先前的认知有误，无论什么情况下Fletcher都不是个好选择。但他现在饿极了，Fletcher好像从附近的昂贵餐厅叫了外卖，味道不知道如何，但现在闻起来很不错。Ray在思考这是不是Fletcher引诱自己上钩的饵食。

“你来的正是时候，亲爱的，茶刚泡好。”Fletcher满意的看着Ray一脸不情愿地进了家门，猎人今晚是他的猎物。

“在你倒苦水之前，我有个正经的问题要问你，Ray。”Ray看起来一头雾水但在认真听他问题，Fletcher知道接下来会很有意思。“我的问题是，你今晚会留宿吗？我换了全新的羽绒枕。”

Ray的表情永远都给Fletcher带来快乐。“我不会。拍拍脑袋把你脑子里装的妄想倒干净，Fletcher。”

“相信我，你会的，”Fletcher露出狐狸面对猎物的微笑，“我坚持，亲爱的。”


End file.
